Chicken Shoot
Chicken Shoot is a shooting gallery game that is a remake of the computer game of the same name. It was released for Wii and Nintendo DS in 2007. Gameplay Players use their Wii Remote as a gun to shoot objects on the screen (stylus to tap on objects on the DS version). Players must shoot as many chickens as they can on screen to access to other levels. When they access to other levels, some enemies will be harder, like the queen of chickens. The farm is the first level you enter. There is a pond, a pig farm, etc. on this level. All the enemies you face are normal. The European forest is the second level you enter. There is a group of trees blocking the way so it's very hard to see enemies. All the enemies you face are normal. Nevada is the third level you enter. There are Native American themed style for your enemies you face. There is an alien chicken who is repairing its ship. If you don't keep it busy, it won't fix its ship. Denmark is the fourth level you enter. There are Viking themed style for your enemies and it takes place in the wharf. Himalaya is the fifth level you enter. It's snowy here and there are enemies wearing Santa hats. You'll hear a person yodeling. The North Pole is the sixth level you enter. It's dark here and you'll see a snowman and some other things like a seal statue. This is the same as the Himalaya level. Hawaii is the seventh level you enter. Everything is tropical and it features the first and only appearance of the underwater chicken. Your enemies are wearing shades in this level. Egypt is the eighth level you enter. You'll see spirit of a chicken and a mummified chicken walking. You'll see a sphinx when in this level. China is the ninth level you enter. You'll see two people fighting on the village. Your enemies in this level wear Chinese triangular hats. The Everglades is the tenth level you enter. This takes place in the swamplands. Your enemies are normal again. The Giant Nest is the eleventh and final level you enter. Everything is normal again. You then fight the queen chicken after you finished off every chicken. The first bonus level is inside the chicken coop. You must shoot the chicken and then the eggs before time is up. The second bonus level is the area with houses. You must shoot the chickens with gifts to drop presents. If you shoot Santa, you'll lose 300 points. You also must keep the chickens from blocking the chimney as Santa can't enter or go up. Changes The game is combined with Chicken Shoot 1 and Chicken Shoot 2. Egg Catch is added in the game. If you shoot hot air balloons, parachutes and nervous chickens, you lose health rather than losing your points in the regular one. Dynamites were not seen in the game, only bombs with eyes. Only one bomb is seen in the game on a level. You'll hear two themes when you're playing the arcade version, classic and arcade. Modes *Arcade - You must shoot a number amount. If you take damage, shoot a parachute, hot air balloon or nervous chicken, you lose health and it's game over! *Classic - You must shoot many chickens a you can before time runs out! *Multiplayer - Your friend can join you shooting targets in this mode. *Egg Catch - You must catch many eggs as you can. If an egg drops, it'll be a chick. Items *Bomb - If you shoot this one, it'll explode and destroy your enemies on screen. *Food - This is only in classic mode. If you shoot it, the cracks will go away when you take damage. *Clock - If you shoot this one, you'll receive more time. *Other Weapons - You'll encounter many weapons from other chickens, like the shotgun. Category:2007 video games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games